forceuserfandomcom-20200216-history
Sheri Enterprises
Category: Other Organizations The Company as it is known to those that work within its jurisdiction is a giant conglomerate that spans throughout the galaxy owning more than 100 successful companies small and large as well as investing into many shares of larger corporations. To those that work for the giant conglomerate it is simply a company with many interests, to those that work and dwell deep within the company understand that the Company has its own plans for the galaxy as well as its hand in many political affairs. The Company’s galactic name is Sheri Enterprises. Senior Partners Senior Partners are the Company’s true CEOs and Executives, they are known to those deep in the company as simply: The Partners. It is unknown to many who they truly are, what they truly are, or if they even really exist but to a very select few who have ever had the chance to meet them they are real and very much in control. The Partners are a group of five individuals, each force users but to most the Senior Partners are just the secrete owners. Dae’yla – A female Duros Boteg – Male Twi’lek Jerv – Male Nelvaanian Shov – Male Bith Amura – Female Human Regional Offices Sheri Enterprises has regional offices throughout the galaxy as its main office has remained hidden for many years. The Regional Offices are large buildings that carry on the normal daily routines of a normal company office as well as below the scenes carrying out the secret objectives of the company’s will. The Regional Offices are headed by a Regional Manager, hand chosen by the higher ups to run the risk of running one of the company’s offices and carrying out the necessary functions. The managers are highly qualified individuals, taught in all areas of politics, business management, and even some force training. Goal and Purpose The Company’s existence is based off the idea that galactic peace isn't achievable by one means but by whatever is necessary. The Company believes in achieving a true state of Galactic Peace with Force sensitive individuals as well as all sentient species. Goals are achieved through manipulation or through action. Any means necessary has been interpreted into removing individuals or from recent objectives: taking the galaxy by force. Workers in the Company Workers come from all planets in the galaxy, some are unaware that they are working for the company’s objective, those are the individuals that work in the many companies owned by the conglomerate. Others who do know they are working for the company work in their regional offices, and vary from humans, humanoids, near-human, and even carrying force sensitives. Force Sensitives Those that work for the company that are force sensitive normally carry a much more secretive objective for the company. These individuals are unknown to the galaxy’s Jedi, Sith, or other groups. They are taught no specific philosophy, only the company’s objective: peace at any cost. Unlike the Force sensitive groups in the Galaxy, the company concentrates on an individual’s best quality. So if they are good at manipulating then they are taught the forms of manipulation as well as honing in their skill with the Force. If they are assassins they are taught how to assassinate as well as use the force to achieve their goal. This way individuals are not strong in all aspects but in the areas where they are needed. Company Guards Sheri Guards are the Company’s finest guards trained just as well as personnel in the armies of galactic governments. The guards are kept up-to-date with weaponry as well as constantly training to better themselves in all areas that they may encounter. From protecting the company’s interests (regional offices, cargo ships, guarding important officials in the company) to handling the personal affairs of the company’s objective. Using their own resources the company is able to supply its guards with new age weaponry as well as owning many combat droids for areas that are not suitable for sentient beings. Weapons SE762 Rifles: Most efficient and accurate blaster rifle. Reload less often and hit your target. SE9 Pistol-Silenced: Most efficient and accurate blaster pistol. SE50 Sniper Rifle: Most efficient and accurate long-range weapon. Comes with scope and range finder. SE PoP, R and A versions: Flechette launcher attachment. Droids The SE-Bodyguard Droid: Advanced technological droid similar to the Yuuzhan Vong Hunter Droid. It's primary purpose is to defend a certain body that it is assigned to defend.